


A play date

by AceTheSmallGiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Hinata Shouyou, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheSmallGiant/pseuds/AceTheSmallGiant
Summary: Hinata and Kenma have a play date. That's it, that's the story babes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	A play date

**Author's Note:**

> I have received so many wonderful and amazing comments and I just wanna let you all know that I love every single one of you whether you leave a comment or a kudo 💕   
> I haven't replied to all of them yet but I promise I'll get to it! They mean so much to me and are extra motivation when writer's block hits lol   
> Anyways, enjoy!

Hinata comes down the hallway groaning, and it takes all of Daichi's willpower not to turn around, learning his lesson the first six times the child came down the hallway only for him to be bombarded with a slew of questions, the same set every time. His plan however, backfires as said ginger proceeds to wiggle eymself into Daichi's lap, holding Kageyama 2.0 tightly. Daichi looks down at eym with a slightly amused expression. Hinata looks back up at him with a pout.

"When is Mama gonna get back?"

Daichi gives eym a pointed look.

"We've been through this Hinata."

"But they're takin foreverrrrrr." 

Daichi's mouth betrays him with a laugh he quickly covers up with a cough at the way ey drag out 'forever', knowing Suga has only been gone for ten minutes having went to pick up groceries for dinner later.

"Well, you just have to wait. Patiently." 

Hinata pouts again, going to ask another question when keys can be heard outside the door and a few seconds later the door opens, Suga handling a few bags on their arms.

"Mama!" 

Ey look at them with a wide smile and make grabby hands towards them, making them laugh. 

"Alright alright! Just a minute." They nudge their shoes off, and go to put the bags and keys away before crossing the carpet to pick eym up, rubbing noses with eym. Daichi catches their eye and they wink knowing Hinata hassled him; Daichi just smacks their thigh good-naturedly in return and they laugh. 

"How are you sweetheart? Ready to go?" 

Ey nod eir head excitedly and push to be let down, going to get eir shoes on but ey struggle with the laces and look up at Suga. 

"Mama, I can has help pwease?" 

They reach down and help eym tie eir laces, ruffling eir hair and ey giggle. 

"Otay mama, 'm ready!"

"Alright then let's go." 

They pick eym up again, and ey giggle, wiggling happily. 

"Bye papa!! See chu later!" 

Daichi just shakes his head smiling, and waves as Suga takes eym out to the car and buckles them into eir carseat; after making sure they have everything they head off. 

***

They arrive and Hinata bounces in eir car seat eagerly waiting for Suga to unbuckle eym as they gather their things; Morisuke opens the door upon knocking. 

"Hi Koushi, Shouyou." 

He motions for them to come in, and Suga heads to the kitchen with Yaku as Hinata goes to find Kenma.  
Ey find zem in zir room at the top of the stairs to the left, fairy lights shaped like cat paws line the corners and around the ceiling, zir bed full of pillows and blankets; various anime and video game posters ajorn the walls. Zir lying on zir stomach in a black hoodie and grey sweatpants on the floor playing Animal Crossing, swinging zir feet.

"Hi Kenma!" 

Ey put eir backpack next to the door and plops down next to zym, leaning on eir hands to look at the screen.   
Kenma doesn't look up but smiles softly, pausing in scrolling through zir DIY recipes.

"Hi Shouyou." 

They sit like that for a bit, both of them getting comfortable in their headspaces before Hinata eventually gets up and rummages in eir backpack, pulling out eir paci and a container of beads, also grabbing a light blue hoodie, a pull up, and white overalls to change into. Kenma looks up momentarily but looks down again, repeatedly tapping the A button to catch a fish but zir attention is still on Shouyou as ey pull out another tub of beads, a spool of stretchy string, and kid safe scissors with the plastic tip. 

"Are we making Kandi bracelets?" Kenma asks, waiting for zir game to save. 

Hinata nods happily.

"I got new beads last week, an I really wanna show chu dem! Dere are cat heads in the mix!" 

Ey move eir beads and supplies to the center of the floor between the two of them, and Kenma puts zir switch to the side, tapping zir thumb against zir fingers in order repeatedly. Shouyou grins knowing zir excited. Ey make sure everything is set and stand up. 

" 'm gonna go see if Mama will help me change." 

Kenma nods and Hinata takes off looking for Suga, eir heart racing at the thought of anyone catching eym with a diaper in eir arms. Even with a few littles themselves living here, it would still be embarrassing knowing someone else knew ey wore diapers. Ey spot Koushi at the coffee maker stirring sugar into their coffee; ey go and pull on their shirt gently and they look at eym. 

"Oh hi little one, is there something you need?" 

Ey nod and pat the pile of clothes eir holding and Suga hums in acknowledgement. 

"I can help you change, just give me one moment." 

They finish stirring their coffee and push their cup back on the counter some before picking Hinata up and heading off to a spare bathroom. Suga baby talks to eym while ey get changed, making sure eir diaper is snug and secure before pulling on eir hoodie and clicking the overall straps in place. They pick eym back up and carry eym up the stairs before setting eym down in front of Kenma's room, kissing eym on the forehead. Suga heads back down the stairs with a wave and Hinata goes back into the room where Kenma is up grabbing the remove from the desk turning on the TV to play cartoons, and per Hinata's request ze turns the channel to Nick Jr. before sitting down again. Hinata gets the string and unrolls it some.

"Otay, give me chur wrist pwease." 

Kenma nods and holds out zir wrist mouthing the words to the theme of The Wonder Pets playing as Hinata wraps the string around zir wrist before handing the scissors to Kenma, the older of the two. Ze cuts it and ey smile gratefully before setting to work carefully choosing out beads and stringing them along the string. Kenma cuts zymself a piece guessing for the length of Hinata's wrist, and starts the process of beading as well. Halfway through an episode of Wow Wow Wubby Hinata sits up suddenly, causing Kenma to stop working in concern. 

"Can chu help pwease?" 

Ey hold eir bracelet up towards Kenma by the ends with bottom hands and Kenma trades bracelets with eym; ze ties it and Hinata bounces. 

"Surpwise! Is for chu!" 

Kenma looks at the different colored pony beads, a row of three yellow cat heads in the middle, and his mouth quirks upwards as ze put it on.

"Thank you Shou." 

The ginger flaps eir free hand but careful to not drop the bracelet Kenma handed eym; ze gently take it from eym and after ze ties it ze slips it over Hinata's hand onto eir wrist. 

"And this, is for you."

Ey look at the rainbow cat heads and Kenma is quick to move the beads as ey pull them into a hug. 

"Tank chu!" 

"You're welcome."

Hinata jumps up and pulls Kenma to zir feet, Kenma having no choice but to follow as ey head down the stairs, almost running into Morisuke coming up. 

"Whoa! What's the rush you two?"

Hinata proudly shows off eir bracelet, and Kenma holds up zir wirst. 

"Oh I see, very creative!" 

He smiles and pats them both of top of their heads before continuing up the stairs. After a similar encounter with Suga, they head back to Kenma's room.  
They clean up and put everything away; Kenma pulls a few pillows and a blanket from zir bed before turning on Rise of the Guardians. They get settled, getting to almost the end of the movie before there's a soft knock at the door and Suga peeks their head in.

"Hi Mama" Hinata waves.

Suga waves back. 

"Hey Shouyou, ready to go? Daichi's got dinner almost ready."

"Ohs, I guess so."

Ey rub eir eyes before untangling eymself from the blanket and stand, and Kenma sits up. 

"We'll hang out again okay?"

Hinata nods as Suga helps em with eir backpack. 

"Otay. See chu later!"

"See you later Shou." 

Suga leads eym to the car, buckling eym into the car seat as ey yawn. 

"Did you have a good time?" Suga asks, looking at eym in the rearview as they back out. 

Ey nod, leaning eir head against the window. 

"Mhm, Kenma is always fun to hang out wif." 

***

Suga chuckles as they hear snoring from the back seat a few minutes from the house, knowing it was bound to happen. They unbuckle eym and head inside. 

"Pardon the intrusion" they call out softly, and Daichi looks up from taking a pot off of the stove. 

"How'd it go?" 

Suga takes off their shoes and removes Hinata's. 

"It went well,' they smile, 'eir tuckered out." 

Daichi nods.

"Ah that's okay, ey can eat later." 

Suga comes into the kitchen to give Daichi a chaste kiss, Daichi kissing Hinata on the forehead before Suga goes to lay eym down in bed, tucking eym in with Kageyama 2.0; they kiss eir forehead and leave the door cracked. There's a soft "Mama?", and Suga stops, turning back to open the door wider to look in. 

"Yes?"

Shouyou smiles sleepily, eir eyes half closed. 

"I wuv chu." 

Suga smiles, his heart melting. 

"I love you too Sho. I'm going to wake you up in a few minutes to eat okay?"

Ey nod, and Suga comes over to help eym put eir paci in before leaving once more as Hinata sinks back into the covers.


End file.
